ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Stories
Assortment of story concepts I've had around in my head and developed over the course of many years. See Google Doc. "The Factor" Each from broken and dysfunctional families, what Mark Fox, Julia Ward, and Max Camus didn't have in family they made up for in their shared love for music. Growing up together, each became very close friends and were frequently in relationships. Upon managing to graduate in 1993, the three attended college, but only Max came close to finishing. The tight-knit trio formed several short-lived bands around the town, and often walked 10 miles to St. Louis. Teens smoking in back of truck at Pearl Jam concert in field of good time shit, corner store. They weren't your typical angst-filled teenage Nirvana wannabes latching onto the grunge movement - their influences lied in a wide range of music, which was a blend of rock, punk, and metal. Mark, in particular, was very talented as a songwriter and instrumentalist, especially at guitar. Though initially they did involve themselves in unhealthy habits and get mixed up with bad groups, as they grew into their twenties they'd focus more intently on their work. The band became known throughout several states and toured out of their own car - Mark intently focused on himself as the bandleader and sole influence, disregarding any outside pressure to the point he was a recluse and emotionally neglectful towards his two mates. At a point, they disagreed with his musical direction but said nothing. In 1995, Julia suffered a stillbirth while Max ran into issues in his personal life with his family and his fiance leaving him. In spring of 1996, Julia and some friends of hers were killed in an overnight car accident. Mark and Max were overwhelmingly crushed. Both questioned the future of the band and their career was in limbo. Mark checked into a counselor several times and was suicidal. Both became alcoholics and engaged in heavy drug use to cope with the loss, which only made things worse. Mark acquired help to kick the habit and refocus on his music, by forming a new band, The Factor, in May of 1997. Max was ousted from the band shortly after due to his incessant issues - he became more distant and extremely depressed and flew to San Francisco one night in early 1998 where he stayed with friends in desperation and attempted to start a new Hollywood career from scratch (likely an act of drug-induced insanity). With all of his attempts having failed, one morning his fiance called him to sever ties with him in the wake of his problems, pushing him to commit suicide by OD. Mark was crushed and bitterly defeated by his two lifelong best friends' deaths. He took it upon himself to continue their legacy. The Factor, made up of a talented selection of open-minded underground punk artists like Mark, would shoot to success in the years immediately following. Mark would go from underground virtuoso to one of the genre's most sophisticated acts, lyrically, artistically, and musically, and release dozens of albums of material. Actual idea Hardass with a tanktop, jeans, stubble, longish hair - lives in suburb apartment, works in industrial park, always working on car, going on drives, chilling, or guitaring (records music), writes music/poetry, has sketchbook, photographer, writes journals, respects women - very intelligent, verbose, reserved, but deeply misunderstood and unable to hold serious relationships with people including women Matt's from a poor and abusive background - basically just a bunch of shit. Mom died young and dad's an asshole constantly coming home shitfaced ready to beat somebody, usually his younger siblings - often he didn't work at all. The second he could walk, Matt would be finding ways to earn a living as to stay as independent as possible. His whole yet short life was spent working a number of jobs, all involving hard physical labor such as factories and mines. Almost lives out of car, pays for service so can avoid shit on radio - regularly listens to and writes about news, writing his own memoirs. From childhood he was very smart and immersed in a love for poetry. A natural talent at understanding and discerning tough concepts, he was ahead of his peers at most subjects including math, economics, and politics. He's tall, stocky, has long wavy black hair, and is rather attractive. Being conflicted morally and emotionally, he's made a lot of questionable connections and has been involved in groups he later rejected, including partaking in heavy substance abuse. His detached and relaxed quiet attitude earned him some enemies, and upon learning of his academic pursuits, ridicule. But he always respected women, though he had his share of fun. But he had never had a truly close and good friend until he met Rita. But despite being so full of strength and courage, he could never find the confidence to come to terms with how he truly was, or to face the world as it was. Rita did all she could to help, but he was a tough nut to break, though the sun did glimmer through the cracks. After she dies in a car accident, he realizes no matter what, life will not go the way he intends it to and thus finds no other solution than to blow his brains out with a 12-gauge in his pickup truck. In short: Handsome and intelligent young man with shitty life can't find confidence to make use of genius, life doesn't work out how he wants it to, kills himself. Essentially Good Will Hunting, but with negative end. Real KJ This motherfucking shit is crazy as fucking shit! Duncan & Scarlett Duncan Matthew Cromwell (b 6/21/1999) quiet, inventive, curious, genuine, intellectual, sensitive, musical finds solace in close relationships and good times with few friends agnostic atheist lives with grandma/dad, better off soft spoken bridled ambition Scarlett Juliet Powell (b 2/2/1999) intuitive, slightly outgoing, thoughtful, intellectual, geeky, history, lyrical, anime, friendly, alternative rock/classical music finds dissatisfication in situation and incomplete agnostic atheist lives with grandpa/mom, is poorer; does community work gets him involved into Broadway theater, gets Duncan into Both Karate Robin Williams Orion (b. 4/10/1999) quiet from dsysfunctional poor family likewise ambition bookworm, often at library DUNCAN & SCARLETT Duncan is sort of the quiet businessman type. He wants to greatly contribute to the world and be the best he can, but just can't find any incentive to do so, along with his cynical attitude of people and high level of self-awareness. Scarlett is something of a tomboy in interests, though is still very much girl. Like Duncan, she struggles to find any personal happiness or incentive to go onto achieve and has a cynical viewpoint on the world. Their love is held to no standard and is instilled on a deeply personal understood level, the kind that can not be detached or separated--once the bond is discovered/created, it cannot be severed. They recognize they're meant for each other, though not perfect, and have no interest for anyone else. childhood sweethearts Mick See Mick. Hackers Goku58 ~ whereabouts: Presumed eliminated * flat earther, believe 9/11 was inside, and denies the Holocaust * claims to be a demon worshipper * is underground online anonymous sensation with almost cult-like following * claims to never leave his apartment or engage in 'traditional behaviors' * has written extremely long PDF books - considered Noam Chomsky of the underground network * has potentitally instigated violence * claims to be the 'secret voice' behind major movements and played indirect role in assassinations of "toxic political ideologues" * no one knows his real name or identity * runs giant anime roleplaying site for entirely unrelated reasons * allegedly has thick crime record and is regularly absent for long periods of time, arousing suspicions * disappeared after milking database discovered to be an FBI trap Maxis ~ whereabouts: Unknown * name and identity unknown but to select individuals of whose identities have been lost to the web * apparent troll hunter and hacker, led underground online coalition without govt consent * hacked into govt databases regularly among other illegal online practices * claims to have traced foreign interference, laid a stake in early web foundations, uses multiple aliases, have stopped a multitude of e-catastrophes that could've altered history * disappeared in fall 2012 after summer of raids, thought to either have been eliminated or detained by the government or disappeared to lead a new life. Multiple others ~ whereabouts: Varied; largely unknown Category:April 17 2019